


Slow Hands

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Arthur, POV Merlin (Merlin), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: All characters belong to BBC. No money being made, just for fun.First fic in awhile...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to BBC. No money being made, just for fun. 
> 
> First fic in awhile...

Arthur was in yet another argument with his father. He hated this, and yet he could do nothing about it. 

“You will do as I say. Princess Arya will be here in a weeks time, and you will ask for her hand. It’s for the good of the kingdom. Are we clear?” Uther asked, his voice filled with finality. 

“No! I will not,” Arthur shot back, and turned on his heel. 

“We will see!” Uther called after him. 

“Yeah, we will!” Arthur called down the hall. 

Everyone could hear the prince and the king arguing across the castle. Arthur hated it.

“Merlin!” The Princes voice carried across the castle. Merlin, of course heard him. He wouldn’t be surprised if neighboring villages wouldn’t be able to hear him.

Merlin finally arrived at Arthur’s door and went through. “You called for me, my Lord?” Merlin’s voice carried through after the door opened. Merlin saw the Prince’s face, and his heart sank. “What’s wrong?” 

“My father, that’s what’s wrong! He wants me to—to—,“ 

“To what, Arthur? Come on, talk to me,” 

“Marry someone I’ve never met! Just to strengthen the kingdom! Princess Arya is most likely a lovely woman, but I refuse to marry just because he says so! I refuse!” Arthur just got louder and louder by the end of his ranting. Merlin’s heard stopped. He was sure of it. 

“No one can force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Arthur. Not even Uther,” Merlin said, shifting from foot to foot. He was beginning to feel hot and cold at the same time. The idea of Arthur marrying anyone was enough to make him sick.

“It’s downright insulting, is what it is. He loved my mother. He married for love, so why shouldn’t I be granted the same opportunity? You don’t see him trying to marry Morgana off to some prince or Lord!” Arthur kicked the side of the chair, toppling it over. “Argh!” 

“Arthur, you have to calm down. The King will hear,” Merlin warned, looking toward the door. 

Arthur let out a harsh laugh. “I hope he does, the miserable sod!” 

“Arthur!” Merlin scolded. Now, Merlin couldn’t stand Uther at all, but he knew how much trouble Arthur would get into if he was heard by anyone speaking about him the way he was.

“I don’t care. At this point,” Arthur huffed before he continued speaking, “I don’t care. I just don’t,”

Merlin wished there was someway he could help his prince. Arthur would never know how much Merlin deeply cared for this sometimes pig headed prat, but nonetheless he did. He loved Arthur Pendragon, and he’d do anything for him. 

Before Merlin could get another word out, Arthur crossed the room and crowded Merlin’s space. He could feel Arthur’s heavy breathing on his face...Merlin’s brain was fuzzy at how close he was. The proximity was intoxicating. “Merlin...”

“Y-yes?” Merlin hated how shaky his voice sounded. 

“If I do what I’m about to do, you tell me if you’re in any way uncomfortable with it. Shove me off, I don’t care,” Arthur made him promise. Merlin could only nod weakly. Then, he felt the prince’s lips on his own, and Merlin felt he could die happy right then. He felt Arthur pull back, and Merlin let out a little whine at the loss. “I take that you’re amendable?” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, and grabbed the front of Arthur’s jacket and kissed him deeply. There was no battle for dominance, as Merlin thought there would be, in the many times that he imagined this encounter. Arthur seemed to be melting into him, and Merlin relished the feeling. This time, Merlin pulled back to breathe, making Arthur sigh in annoyance. Merlin chuckled lightly. “Merlin...,” Arthur breathed. 

“Yes, Arthur?” Merlin still had his arms wrapped around the Prince’s neck, stroking the hairs there. 

“Make me forget...please,” Arthur begged. Merlin’s eyes widened for a moment at the sincerity in his eyes. “ _Please_ ,” 

“Anything for you, my prince,” And Merlin meant it. If this was a one off thing, Merlin would take it. Arthur was bound to never talk about this night ever again. But, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had only dreamed of having Arthur like this. Camelot could be crumbling around them, and Merlin wouldn’t and couldn’t be pulled away. All that mattered was Arthur in that moment. “My pleasure,” Merlin murmured and leaned to kiss Arthur again, making Arthur moan into his mouth. Merlin drank it up like a parched man at a clear stream, and Arthur was the clear, clean, beautiful water. He pressed kisses to Arthur’s lovely jawline, his neck and finally to his collarbone that was peaking through his tunic. He felt Arthur’s knees buckle a little. “I’ve got you,” he whispered against his skin. “I’ve got you,” 

“Don’t let me go, Merlin,” Arthur whispered back. He gripped the back of Merlin’s jacket, hard. 

“Never,” Merlin promised. He led Arthur to the bed, and sat him down. He slowly crawled off of him, making Arthur reach for Merlin. “I’m just taking off your boots, love. Relax,” 

“What did you just call me?” Arthur asked, a little breathy. 

Merlin’s heart froze. “S-sorry,” 

Arthur sat up a little, smiling like the sun. “Don't be,” 

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. He had let his feelings slip a little, and Arthur was...receptive? Merlin didn’t want to hold out too much hope so he just continued to remove Arthur’s boots. He sat them down beside the bed carefully and crawled in beside Arthur. “Where was I? Hmm...I think I was just about,” Merlin leaned down to Arthur’s collarbone again. “Here,” he whispered before kissing along the expanse of skin there. 

“Gods have mercy,” Arthur sighed, Merlin feeling his hand move into his hair. “Merlin...,”Gods above, Merlin loved the way Arthur made his name sound. It was like a little prayer. “Don’t stop,” 

“Nothing could stop me, my prince,” Merlin pressed Arthur further down into the mattress, Arthur like putty in Merlin’s hands. Merlin couldn’t believe how Arthur was so pliant. Usually, Arthur had to have control, but not tonight. He let Merlin take the lead, and Merlin couldn’t be happier to oblige. Merlin wanted to feel more of Arthur’s skin, so he snaked his hands up the front of his shirt, making Arthur hiss at the contact. Merlin chucked a little. “You’re so sensitive,” 

“Feels good, Merlin,” Arthur felt the way up Merlin’s back, making Merlin shiver. “You feel good,” 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Merlin’s voice was full of promise, and Merlin loved the answering shudder of anticipation that ran through the prince. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, both panting and out of breath, Arthur turned to Merlin. “Wow,” was all Arthur could say. Merlin laughed. “Is that how it is, is it?” Arthur grabbed for him and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist, them facing each other. Arthur slotted his legs in between Merlin’s, and Merlin sighed in contentment.

“That’s exactly how it is,” Merlin said, with a smirk. He loved the feeling of Arthur’s body pressed against his own. Merlin knew this was the only time he would be able to hold Arthur like this. He wasn't delusional; he knew where the limitations were. Yet, he couldn’t bring to himself to untangle himself from Arthur’s strong hold on him. He’d deal with the emotional consequences later. “I brought the great Arthur Pendragon to speechlessness. You’re damn right I’m going to gloat a little,” 

Arthur huffed a laugh, and kissed Merlin’s nose. “Yes, you did. You most certainly did,” Merlin knew it couldn’t last forever. But, being held by Arthur felt too good. He never wanted it to end. “We should get some sleep. It has to be really late,” 

_Here it comes_ , Merlin thought. The part where Arthur kicks him out of his bed and begins to pretend this never happened. Merlin began to sit up, when he felt Arthur pull him back down. “Where do you think you’re going, Merlin?” 

“Ummm...to bed?” Merlin was confused. _Didn’t Arthur just say...?_

“Yes, I said WE should get some sleep. We. As in you and I,” Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes...but I thought you wanted me to leave,” 

“Did I say that?” Arthur asked. 

“Well, no...” Merlin said. No, Arthur didn’t say anything about Merlin leaving. But, he couldn’t just...stay, could he? Surely Arthur didn’t want him to stay...

“Merlin, I can feel you thinking from here. Stop it and lay down. I’m tired and we both know it’s your fault,” Arthur teased him, making Merlin shove him a bit playfully. Merlin laid down back next to Arthur, on his back. Arthur grasped Merlin’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Goodnight, Merlin,” 

“Goodnight, Arthur,” Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~

A few days have passed since that night. Things were tense, to say the least, between them. Merlin had been dutifully fulfilling his chores, and even going above and beyond for Arthur. But, anytime it seemed that Arthur tried to talk to him, Merlin scurried from sight. It was making Arthur crazy. 

“Good morning, Sire!” 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Time to get up, sire,” Merlin smiled, a little too tightly, and sat his breakfast down at the table. 

“Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur asked, now swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. 

Merlin looked like he was determined to look anywhere but at the prince. Arthur was even more determined to get Merlin to talk to him. But, how?

“Perfectly fine,” Merlin looked shifty, and Arthur hated it. This wasn’t his Merlin...what the hell was going on? 

Oh... _oh..._ Arthur put the pieces together. “Merlin? Come here, please,” Merlin stalked over slowly. He still wouldn’t look at Arthur. “That night was amazing,” he said, when Merlin was standing in front of him.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Merlin said, still looking at the floor. 

Arthur put two fingers under his chin to have Merlin look at him in the eyes. “If I in any way implied that it was just a one off roll in the sheets, then I am sorry,” 

“What do you mean? What else could it have been?” Merlin asked, voice cracking. 

“I am the prince and I will love who I please. You see, the reason I was so upset that night was because my father was trying to marry me off to someone, when someone else has my heart,” Arthur felt Merlin shaking, and he grasped Merlin’s hands in both his own. “It’s you, idiot,” Arthur smiled at him fondly. 

“Oh,” Merlin said, with a small smile. 

“That’s all you have to say? ‘Oh’?” Arthur huffed a laugh. 

“No! No, I mean...you have me. All of me, my prince. If it wasn’t clear that night, then I didn’t do it right,” Merlin leaned in and kissed Arthur on the lips. 

When Merlin broke the kiss, Arthur hummed. “Mm. I think I might need a reminder,” 

“Insatiable,” Merlin shook his head. 

“For you? Absolutely,” Arthur agreed, pulling Merlin down on top of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
